1. Field
Aspects of the present invention relate to a secondary battery.
2. Description of the Related Technology
A lithium secondary battery or rechargeable battery can be manufactured in a bare cell, and the bare cell may include an electrode assembly having a positive electrode plate, a negative electrode plate, and a separator, and a case for receiving the electrode assembly.
In general, a case for a bare cell is typically formed of an aluminum can or a composite aluminum pouch.
When the case is formed of an aluminum can, it is typically heavy while having a high strength. By contrast, when the case is formed of a composite aluminum pouch, it is typically poor in strength while being lightweight.
Accordingly, research is being conducted in secondary batteries having a case that is rigid and lightweight.